Wonderful Wonderful One-shots: JOKER (BLACK)
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: JOKER X OC -WARNING!- Mature stuff inside. Black happens to get angry at the seemingly defenseless foreigner who is also angry with him and just as derranged. Who is the villain here?
1. Beware what lies ahead

.

.

 **WARNING!**

These are series of M one-shots that could or could have happened in the line of the "Wonderful Wonderful Science" fics. It is not that necessary to have read the original fics, but if you did, then this might explain why the guys (or that one guy) were so adamant about getting her back (and maybe leading to the romance arcs), so you can take the one-shot of the guy you like best and consider it canon on their routes… or simply consider them all to have happened or not.

I warn you again. They are Mature stuff, so you are warned for sexual content. Still, I hope you enjoy them (and maybe even get off with them).

.

.

 **Did you know that you can post a review as a guest?**

 **Please leave a happy face if you liked it or if it made you hot :)**

 **or a sad face if it didnt :(**

Along with whatever else you wanna comment (I obviously wont be able to answer unless you specifically ask me to do so as a note on the next one shot), specially what was more wrong so I can improve in the next one.

You can also ask for the who the next character will be ;)

.

.


	2. ANGER MANAGEMENT

**.**

 **Expect this one to be as funny as it is deranged. But so are Black and Aria. And if you¿ve read the normal story '** **Wonderful Wonderful Romance: Of Jokes And Deals ' you'll understansd why she took it so bad  
**

 **:D.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 **BLACK JOKER: ANGER MANAGEMENT**.

.

It was a dark and cloudy night and the streets were already empty except for certain figure that moved between the shadows of the back alleys towards his objective amidst the increasing winds and darkened clouds. No doubt there would be a storm, but at least it would not be one of those infamous storms in Wonderland that caused all sort of troubles and brought changes; no, this was just a plain old fashioned squall full of rain, hail and thunder. And as since The warden of Wonderland didn't want to end up soaked in the rain, he decided that he would simply kill everyone fast this time and go straight home.

Rumor said that a branch from inside a faction had found an old artifact. Joker wouldn't have given a damn but the little bird that, under just the slightest of torture, had sang more detailed information to him. The criminal had said that they knew that such item could be used to break into and out of anywhere, even the prison, if it were to be awakened; and that was why it was such a big deal.

If such item needed to be 'awakened', then it was not just any kind of artifact but a relic; an item created when a roleholder submitted their connector and forfeited ever winning a game of hearts. Such items were imbued with some power directly from the role it had belong to, and thus still provided abilities or generated fantastical effects even after their owner had been replaced.

He let out a string of curses. Even if these bastards truly had a relic then it had to be dormant still. No one had a clear idea on how to reactivate those items but of course that didn't matter much when the mere rumor that someone could go in or out of his prison without his permission was insulting enough; so he had been forced to get out of his dark and comfy den to investigate this matter.

He was angry and this was stupid. Relics were not something to mess with, but if these mongrels had found a way to awaken it, then the warden side of Joker known as 'Black' could not allow it.

However, because the shitheads technically hadn't broken any rules, he couldn't imprison and torture them like he'd liked.

Just thinking about it made him want to go and skin some prisoners. But, for the moment, he could at least kill all these imbeciles before going back to play with some of the remaining inmates. And that was exactly what he wanted to do to vent out his ongoing anger, that according to his counterpart, had gotten him into a very 'bitchy and skittish' mood. And that was the fault of the mercenary foreigner that had dared set herself as his 'best friend'.

Black hissed between clenched teeth. - _"Damn pesky foreigner_ "

Some days ago, while he, 'the warden', was away, she had come to his domain all drugged, and in that state she had fucked silly his idiotic counterpart, who ended up proposing her to work for him in 'finances and marketing' at the circus, and in the medical ward at the prison. The prospect of money had lured well the greedy whore, and except for the part where he had to set up a 'medic ward' and some extra living spaces for her at the prison, all had been well for his plan into keeping the foreigner for himself. Except for their most recent fight.

Thinking that she probably preferred the jester and disfavored the feared warden, he had gotten determined to show himself to her and make her acknowledge all of him, and when he had tried to give her better sex than the clown, she had 'not been in the mood'. He had gotten angry, and they had fought.

Not that anyone liked either of him, but Joker despised the thought that she would disregard one side of Joker when she claimed to be his friend and understood that both of him were Joker. Hell, she had even come up with a stupid math shit to prove his existence! How dare she not tend and accept the both of him if she was his friend!?

He had been unable to put that into words and she had been unwilling to even listen, so he had removed his eye patch and forced her to see into his warden eye and entered her mind. It would have worked with anyone else, but in his anger, he had forgotten that tricks like that didn't work well on Aria Hadron Scherzi's weird and disturbingly computing mind. This foreigner didn't dream or fall to his illusions, and the one who ended up trapped had been him. She hated that he had tried to mess with her precious fucked up mind. Worst for Black, she had complete control of everything in this mental environment closer to unconsciousness than sleep, and she wasn't happy. The result was that the unconventional outsider proved to be a real master of unconventional torture.

He would have endured any bloody sadistic shit, but instead, much to his counterparts further amusement she had forced him to see the first fucking 3 seasons of a stupid 'cartoon show' for little girls about ponies, friendship and magic"... and she hadn't let him see many endings of the chapters or the seasons finales. Now that stupid song would be forever burned in his mind.

After that they had been unable to see each other in the eye. He had thrown her out of his domain and she had sent him to hell while stampeding her way out of his territory.

He hadn't seen her since and he was starting to dread that he just might never see the cretin female again; thus, his anger had been high and there was nothing he wanted more at the moment than to go on a rampage, and unlucky for his foes, this was Black's chance at it.

A good half an hour later, an old abandoned mansion that seemed to have been recently turned into a safe-house of sorts, stood before Black. Seeing a light in some of the windows, the warden approached and heard some male voices.

" _I knew that rumors were exaggerating. She wasn't hard to capture_." –The first deep and raspy voice bragged.- _"I bet any territory will pay very good for her. Damaged or not"_

Another voice joined.

" _Quite the pretty doll, ain't she?_ We could have some fun but we might damage the goods. _"_

Black rolled his eye and someone else spoke or rather slurred.

" _So? We should have our share of fun first. I really want to know what's like to do it with a woman like that._ _They say that if you do it with one of them you won't want any normal woman afterwards._ "

The second voice answered with eagerness.

" _I will have my fun. Before we brought her here, I prepared some nice items in the room we threw her in so that they are handy when I play with her."_

The first voice grunted and didn't sound convinced.

" _I still think she was way too easy to capture._ _It's weird that she was alone. Aren't they supposed to always be under some holder's protection?"_

At that mention Joker paused. He wasn't in the mood to hear more useless chattering but this could be useful.

The amused tone from the third's voice came.

" _Apparently not this one. Everyone knows holders don't give a shit about her. She was in that theater all alone for anyone's grab._ "

The second voice then questioned.

" _Gotta say that the witch looks hot. But how are we going to get money if no one will pay her rescue?_ "

The third voice then reassured with confidence and a bit of annoyment that made Black want to strangle this one slowly. However the next information was exactly what he needed.

" _Because of that freaky relic. I heard that this witch can activate it. It's just a matter of seeing if it's true when the time changes_. _All things are set up already. We just wait and see_ "

 _ **("Finally."**_ _)-_ Black had heard what he needed, and with a loud crash from the window, the warden made his entrance upon the three men that were inside.

A broken neck here, a bullet to the head there, and a broken spine at the last one just when the door opened to reveal the rest of the mongrels that had heard the commotion. Joker smirked madly at the rush of killing them all.

As he moved from room to room, he was sure that every single one of the fuckers had tried coming for him. That only added to his kill count, and after the massacre in the first floors ended, he felt slightly better. Killing someone normally de-stressed him, but there was one last thing to check.

Wasn't there some captured whore and a relic?

The fucking witch that they had captured was supposed to be able to activate whatever shit the supposed relic could do. That was interesting. There were few relics and reactivating them took tons of things, so finding someone that could awaken them was equally strange.

Joker's smirk turned feral. Hadn't they mentioned that the whore was hot? If so he would be the one having fun.

Lightning framed his silhouette along the corridor as Black approached the last place he hadn't checked or raided. The storm was about to start and he wanted to be away as soon as possible. Well, as soon as he relieved some physical stress on the captured whore.

Reaching a pair of heavy wooden doors, he promptly kicked them open to make his grand entrance inside, and due to the shock of seeing who the so called 'witch' was, he didn't notice the carved markings around the door's wooden frame or in the windows at the back of the room.

Joker took a couple fast steps forward towards her.-" _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"_ \- She was the last person he had expected to see. Much less like this, and when the next lightning stroke, he didn't see how the carvings shone for a brief second as if they were burning.

Her white heeled stiletto shoes delicately clamped together at the side of the old wooden chair where she was precariously seated, in a way that let Black appreciate the embroidered pantyhose that enhanced the view of her long and toned legs all the way to the slits above hip's level at both sides of the long and sleeveless oriental white dress with blue and silver floral pattern.

" _Black!?_ " - When Aria Hadron Scherzi, the mercenary, raised her pretty face to look up at him, her darkened eyelashes blinked under the dark blue tones of her shades, and the tinkles hanging from her fancy hairstyle, including the ones at the end of her trademark long braid that started at her nape, tingled. Upon seeing the warden, her softly surprised olive green eyes and her dark red lips immediately formed a scowl.- _"What the heck are you doing here!?_

Joker's expression was stony as he felt his breath get caught in his throat. Her hands, tied at her back, sported long white silk gloves and the long gown that embellished the huge breasts under the cross collar at her neck, delicately framed the sturdy but feminine figure that she always hid below her harsh armored attire. _\- "They captured you, stupid!"_ \- Joker eyed her up and down. She looked quite defenseless, vulnerable and stupidly hot into that oriental dress.

" _I let them capture me, imbecile."-_ She huffed while rolling her eyes with indignance and equal annoyance. Although she was surprised at his presence, she was still mad at him.

" _What the fuck for!?"_ – As he narrowed his eye, his red hair framed his face and the shadow of his cap deepened his own scowl. Remembering what the thugs of this faction had in store for her made Black's anger and annoyance come back and double. - " _Do you know what they wanted to do to you, idiot?" -_ He was beginning to breath hard. No wonder those low lifes had wanted to fuck the foreigner; and any of all those shit pieces he had killed could have come into this room at any moment and...

" _Of course I do, stupid!" -_ Aria hissed back. She didn't welcome his presence, and if he was spitting insults at her she would not bother with being nice or polite.

" _You let someone get you?!_ " -Joker growled back as he leaned towards her almost wanting to strangle her. Her answer only served to anger him more _._ The stupid foreigner was in stupid denial at her own stupid frailty and at how stupidly dangerous was the stupid situation that she had stupidly gotten herself into. No player in the game had a single hook on her, and yet she had given herself all nice and wrapped for some common mongrels! - " _You little piece of..!"_

A loud roaring thunder interrupted him when storm finally started and the time changed into the next cycle, which happened to be night, and with it, lines of light surged from all vertices of the room, crossing and creating planes of light over the walls, ceiling and floor while moving along and disappearing into the outlines of the place without any trace or trail behind.

" _ **What the fuck was that!?"**_

Both Black and Aria turned to look around but nothing seemed to be have changed.

Without any regards to him, Aria moved towards the entrance past Joker, but Black extended his leg to trip her and make her fall; rather than falling to the ground with her nice ass up for him to kick, she tumbled forward and hit an invisible wall situated where the open door was.

Aria's forehead hit the invisible obstacle.- _"Que wea!?"_ \- She then took a couple steps back and kicked the entryway - " _ME LLEVA LA RECHINGADA #$% &/(=)(/&%$E#U(Y/ ...!"- _She began roaring a furious and frenetic string of curses in spanish, and continued kicking the unsubstantial barrier.

Black really disliked that he didn't understood what she was saying, especially when it was obvious she was out-cussing him. It made him feel kinda dumb.- _"Use english, woman!"-_ Pulled her by the long braid, he expected her to stop.

The pull on her braid and the antenna hidden in it made her twist back and get away as he let go of her braid.- _"This is your fault!"-_ Over her pupils a red digital dot was lit. - _"I was really close to get my hands on this relic! Now we're stuck here at least until the beginning of the next time change!_ "-She hissed. He had interrupted her little venture and now she had lost the chance not only to get that relic, but to raid the place and get intel and loot.

" _My fault?! How the fuck is it my fault?!_ " - Black snapped back. His own anger reacted to hers.

" _You triggered the activation." -_ Her muscles tensed as her angered stance flared. -" _Why the heck do you have to mess my plans?! First you fucked up my week with your little assault the other day and now you come here and mess with my relic!_ "

Black blinked once and then pointed his finger at her. - _"It's your own damn fault. If you weren't so weak you wouldn't have been captured! You damn powerless foreigner. You are as weak as that Alice bitch_! - Her ungrateful attitude offended him. If it weren't for him coming to check that rumor...

 _"Alice!?_ "- Aria disliked any comparison towards the first foreigner. -" _If you want to play in her game go and see if she gives you any attention out of pity!_ "- She was well aware that this was Alice's game and that Joker was not a welcomed player; the mercenary liked it even less that her 'best friend' was putting Alice first.

" _And you go see if anyone else cares for you, you second rated foreigner!_ " -Black raised his arm as if to hit her and Aria quickly raised her leg to throw a round kick at the warden's head before he could strike; but he managed to grab her leg and stop her kick just when it was about to connect with his head. He noticed that her shoe's heel had a sharp hidden blade.

" _You wanna fight!_? _What for? The relic!?_ " - Aria's trained instinct made her counter-attack aiming directly for a kill.

Black's grip on her foot tightened. -" _Fucking imbecile!"-_ Her damn greed numbed her mind _. -_ _"You think you can kill me!?_ "

Her eyes narrowed as she pressed her talon forwards to try and cut him. _-"You think I can't!?"-_ Despite it being good for her facade, it annoyed the hell out of her that everyone assumed her weak and useless, more so if it was him _.-_ _"Stop underestimating me!_ "

Black repositioned his hand to avoid the cut and get a better grip _\- "You're a frail kitten! How else would you got captured, eh!?"_ \- How could she not see how damn wimpy she was!?

Aria failed to shake her ankle free- " _I told you dipshit, I let them capture me to get the relic that you just activated and trapped us inside. Do you how much money I spent to set this up!?_ "

Joker growled again and moved her leg below his armpit.- _"You are here for a stupid relic!?_ "- He couldn't believe she had let herself be captured just because of that. - " _Don't you know the danger you put yourself in!?_ "- This angered him even more than her little attack.

" _None I can't handle."-_ She tried to move her feet but he held tight – " _That little relic can cut a room from space and keep anything inside hidden for an entire time change._ _It's a perfect temporary hideout and refuge! Now we'll have to wait here trapped. What if it's a onetime use only!?_ "- She was clearly not happy. In fact, she was very angry- " _And you surely killed the_ faction too. _Now I won't to get_ _intel either._ "

That was it. Black pushed her forward and slammed her against the invisible wall. - " _You wanted this, right, slut? You wanted to get fucked and have fun before you stole the relic? Is that it?"_ \- He wanted to show her what could have happened while she was captured.

" _It's not stealing if there's no one alive to claim it!"-_ She tried to move her leg from him but he kept his grip. Then some irrational realization made her eyes narrow and hiss - " _Or is it that you want the relic yourself?"_

" _You might as well have just fucked them for the relic, you_ whore" - Joker pressed forward but she stood she ground with her back against thewall. -" _You could have just sold your ass to me for help"_ \- Of all the damn things that could have gone wrong for her.- " _I would have fucked you better than any other dog!"_

" _Help!? Bah! I don't need any help!"_ – She spat and then wickedly grinned- " _Or is that you still want to fuck me just because I did White and I didn't do you?-_ She couldn't bear opening up to have a friend had been a mistake after all. _\- "Or do you want to con me into letting you see the other pony episodes?"_

A vein popped on Black's forehead. -" _Oh yes. Of course I only want sex_." – If possible, now that she had come up with the ponies he was even more bothered, but the fact that she thought he just wanted sex with his best and only friend, that had been stupid enough to let herself be captured to a set of very horrible possibilities made him boil.

" _Then go get it with yourself because I don't need you nor want you."-_ Once again she tried using her heel blade to cut him. She did want to get him away, but at this point, she also wanted to hurt him. - _"I can have fucking anyone I want if I want to fuck anyone at all. That's the game, ain't it?"- As the storm raged outside, thunder accompanied her roar. -"You aren't fucking special Joker. You are still nothing but another dog chasing after foreigner's bones!"_

" _You'd fuck any dog for goods, won't you!?"-_ Jacking her leg up and onto his shoulder he moved forward and pinned her other shoulder down on the barrier wall with his hand. - _"This isn't about being fucking special, bitch! If you're so willing to go throw your cat around then why shouldn't I fuck you? Right here and now!?"_

 _"I wasn't gonna fuck them, Pendenjo!" -_ She struggled to push him away but he held tight. _\- "I just let them capture me to get what I wanted. Do you know how fucking hard is to play weak?"-_ Her brow wrinkled in vexation. There was no way Joker couldn't understand it. _-"And you just fucking ruined it!"_

Black slammed her shoulder and sneered. For once in his life he had decided to give a chance to this stupid friendship thing, and she was so willing to ignore his little concession and throw her life away so easily before he could even try and captured her.- _"You think they'll stop at just fucking your brains out? You're a foreigner, dumbass! They'd fuck and dissect you at the same time! They'd rip out your heart and stash it in a fucking jar to look at some more! Do you realize how sick some of the scum of Wonderland is?!"_

" _Do you think it's worse than what I've get in my own world!?"_ \- Her eyes _lit with a digital hue over her irises as she struggled in under his grip._ She hated when anyone interfered with her life or business in any way. She was a mercenary and she was probably worse than those scumbags, dammit! _-_ _"I've been into this fucking business for years!_ _I'm used to avoid being captured and further experimented upon! Nothing in this world is worse than what I would get If I'm caught once I get back to my friggin world!"_

 _"But you're still here in WONDERLAND."-_ He pressed her forward _-"And you're fine with getting your heart wrenched out of your chest and dying so damn easily?"_ \- Black angrily demanded, and out of anger he bit her leg that was hitched on his shoulder. How could she be so damn well with that? She was a foreigner. She was supposed to value life. Specially hers!

Aria growled at his hurtful bite but refused to show any other sign of pain. - " _I wouldn't have fucking died! I would have taken care of them easily! .. ggghhhhh!_ "- She pressed her back against the barrier and used her other leg to stab him in the chest and give him a wound on one of his pectorals.

Still holding onto her leg, he tripped back and both ended in the floor but Black quickly got the upper hand and, directly facing her, sat over one of her legs to keep her down while she tried to kick him with his other leg, which he got a hold off and clamped it over his shoulder, holding onto it with one hand so that his other arm was free.

Aria tried to move her torso up but Black struck her chest down. He proceeded to throw open her dress skirt and didn't hesitate when he ripped open the crotch of the pantyhose.

She tried to twist and get her legs free but he was holding he held her firm and making her feel the power and strength of a role holder.

 _"See, bitch? You can't even get away from me."-_ He emphasized his point by getting a hold of the triangular fabric of her black lace, dental floss thong beneath the ruined pantyhose.

She swiftly twisted in an escape maneuver to set her legs more open so he would end up between them and get free of his grasp. - _"I fucking can, I just don't want to kill you, Black_ " -Rather than getting away, she kicked upwards on his chest, cutting off the front of his jacket and shirt, and slashing his flesh. Her growling sneer was full of rage.- " _Why would I get away from my only friend, eh? If you're so desperate for sex, maybe I'll play pity on your poor lonesome dick, fucker!_ "

Gulping his own rage at her impertinence, Black grabbed her knees apart and she twisted her legs again, this time tangling them in a grip around his waist with her feet at his back while pushing herself forward.

" _Dammit! Hold still you fucking woman!_ "- Black hissed, untangling her legs and forcing them to split far apart so her pussy was in his view and reach. She didn't seem to recognize the situation's direness or even care about it and that pissed him off. It was like she was just humoring his antics.

Aria raised her pelvis and gave him a glaring smirk full of spite- " _I might enjoy using you as a sex toy_ "- She was not letting him get off on this. She would be the one to top and use him and discard him before he did that to her.

" _Fucking idiot, I'm the one raping you, so don't enjoy it!_ "-Black sneered and roughly snatched her shoulder before smacking it back down and pressed his entire hand against her cunt.

" _Want to touch a foreigner so bad_?"- Her growl came accompanied by a lifting of her hips so her cunt rubbed his hand. - _"I'll be the one raping you!_ " - Crazy as it was, she was not shying away on that intention. He had ruined her plans, so she deserved some compensation.

" _Aha."_ – His red eye narrowed as he growled back. He was going to show her just how drastic her position was. He put his free hand over her cunt and began moving his fingers over her labia. She twitched and cussed - " _Calm down, fucking pussy cat. You piss me off_ "- He made his fingers perform a crawling motion on her genitals.

" _You're always fucking pissed off."_ \- She twitched in vain under his grip.- " _And you are the one angering me right now"_.- It amazed her that she was containing herself from dealing a heavy attack on him. She really didn't want him dead. Hissing low she gave him a last warning.-"I _'m warning you, Black!"_

 _"It doesn't fucking matter if you get angry if you can't do fucking anything about it_!"- He growled in return, knowing how wrong this was and rattled at how little she reacted, so he increased the movement of his fingers. Most women he'd raped at the prison were already screaming at this point.

" _Oh yes, this has nothing to do with you just wanting some intercourse." -_ She moved her torso up to face him despite his furious fingering as if it wasn't affecting her much. -" _What would fucking me would serve for besides for your own physical fun?"_

" _It will fucking show you how pathetically vulnerable you are, kitten!_ " - Black angrily spat. She was clearly mental and was not understanding anything.

" _It's just sex, Black"-_ She rolled her eyes with a growled exasperation while trying to move. _-"It's just a meaningless actio_ n that has nothing to do with defending my interests"

" _You'll fucking see how meaningless it is when I'm done with you_." - Black venomously hissed beneath his breath. He mercilessly grabbed her dental floss thong and moved it aside to get a couple fingers directly inside her unprepared hole.

Aria's eyes narrowed. – " _Seriously!?" -_ She squirmed at the intrusion- _"You want it so bad, Mr. frustrated? Then I'll be the one to fucking you to show just how meaningless sex really is and how little it matters when I fuck your brains out."-_ Her plan was setting in her head.

" _You really think you can get the upper hand in a situation where a physically stronger man is pinning you down with the intention of destroying that pussy of yours?_ " - He spit at her cunt to use his saliva as lubricant. She was so damn frail; even more than the average woman from this world and yet she opened up to have her pussy obliterated.

 _"So you want to be the dominant one?_ "-Aria looked at him with a stern, calm and annoyed gaze while her voice took upon the digitized tone that denoted how unfeeling she was. -" _I told you that this is worthless, mere sex means nothing. Your actions are irrelevant and you are so irrelevant that I'll fuck you hard to show it to you."_

Black growled, adding a third finger and began pumping into her.- " _Like it fucking is, bitch._ " – He didn't like when she acted like a heartless machine. With a beating heart she was not supposed to, and it was his secret just how much it had freaked him out when the prison didn't react to her. It was so inhuman how she had no regrets or attachments for him to prey upon, no indecisions and no real feelings. It freaked him how he was irrelevant and unneeded in her game and it confused him to no end that she dared to be friends with him.

He put his thumb over her clit and pressed his 3 fingers inside her as much as he could, changing his pumping into scissoring movements.

She moaned loudly and made it clear that it was completely faked; during the second he stopped to look at her smirking face, she pushed herself against him and made a kegel compression to clench into her vagina his inserted fingers before winking at him.

Black's eye twitched as a vein almost popped in his forehead. He had expected her to try and pull away from him, never that she'd push forward. He would have to show her that this was not a game or nice normal fuck as he would have given her some days ago.

He stretched her leg up a little higher as he pressed deeper, getting aggravated that she was hardly reacting. In a swift move he pulled his fingers out, putting all three up her backdoor at once. She only growled a hiss in response but nothing like the wail he had expected.

" _That's it, bitch, you asked for it!"_ \- He dropped her hard on the floor and went and get a bottle of lube and condoms from the nightstand the first scumbags he killed mentioned.

While he got the items she got up, and when he was turning around she tried to stab him from behind with her heel, but he grabbed her leg again easily and threw her on the bed face down and jumped on her back to forced her still- " _I will fucking show you how defenseless you are, bitch"_

" _Just say you want sex, Black. Showing me anything is just your excuse_."-She tried pushing him off, knowing that he would fuck her, yet she didn't know why he was taking so long to just do it.

He used his legs to keep hers parted and pressed on the bed, and with one hand he leaned all his weight on her back while with the other he got his dick out of his fly, stroked himself to get hard, put on a condom and dripped it with lube. But rather than penetrating her crease, he made his entry into her ass. - _"I thought your ass would be more open after all the men you flung yourself to_ "- He grunted as he forced his way inside, hardly waiting for her to adjust before burying his sword all the way.

Rather than struggling she tried spreading her legs more, Aria huffed and grunted while he was burying himself in her hole and turned her head to look at him- " _So anal, is it? What the fuck is your point!? You fucking asshole…"_

" _That's what I'm doing_!" – He barked as he began going in and out of her ass. For some reason this was not satisfying him as much as it should. He normally enjoyed fucking female prisoners this way but this didn't felt good.

She groaned and then tensed up as much as she could to clench and trap him inside a while he groaned back in response despite himself.- _"Too used to do yourself in that way to do it properly into a vagina?"_ \- She growled, at him and made more force before spreading her legs and letting go of all the pressure to destabilize him; and quick as lightning, she pressed her knees outside of his and grappled herself with force on his legs to roll back on him so that now he was on his back and she was on top riding him and pressing herself up and down on his erection. - _"See? Some nice moves for your little dick. Ain't I nice to 'my lil friend._ "

" _Fucking bitch, you think I have a little dick? Clearly you haven't-oh"-_ Aria moaned and spread for him with a muffled chuckle-" _FUCK YOU! -"_ He pushed her back forward so that her head was once again against the mattress. _"-You can't even understand what this is about then I'll just have to be more rough."-_ With one hand he forced her face against the bed with her back to the covers to shut her up and pushed his dick almost completely out before hitting harder on her all the way inside and making her cringe involuntarily. Then he repeated the motion again, and again… She hardly reacted and he hissed in annoyance before messily grabbing the lube on his free hand to slide four fingers down to her stomach and into her vagina, thrusting away despite the tight space.

Given his proximity, she managed to grab the rags of his shirt and jacket and pull him towards her. Black's eyes narrowed as he began working his thumb to corkscrew into her while thrusting into her ass. She purred and managed to turn her head aside to look at him from over her shoulder.- _"Oh!? Seems like you are handy… and your arm is surely going to feel bigger than your dick_ " - She smirked mockingly and laid down completely extending her body to move one leg back and aside, and setting her feet over his ass to press him forward on her.

" _Stop enjoying it, you fucking queen bitch_!" Black shouted, forcing his hand inside her deeper until his wrist was inside her. He slowed down his hip thrusts, gathering himself together before thrusting his arm and dick inside of her at the same time. " _You're going to be my damn cumpster tonight you fucking flesh toy._ "

She yowled at the intrusion and groaned her moaning response that sound like mockering- " _Ha! You're nothing but my handy dildo tonight_ ".

"And you're nothing but a hole for my dick"- He sharply retorted, driving his hand up as far as it would go, not that lube would be much needed there, she was completely wet. When he could push no further he saw his forearm almost to his elbow was completely engulfed-"G _ood mother of fuck, Aria. You're going to be lucky if your ovaries don't fall out of your crabby, loose fucking crater of a vagina by the age of 25._ " - He said with a rather annoyed huff as he began thrusting fast and deep into her ass.

Between huffed groans and yowls she retorted - _"And you'd be the cause of that. I don't even know if I'm 25 already."_ \- She pressed her legs together and tensed up completely to trap him - _"And what do you care about my ovaries, Mr. dildo? You wanted a child? Don't count on it. I only do it with sex toys and you're just that._ " - With that she began moving her pelvis in rhythm.

" _If anything, you self-entitled bitch, you're MY fuck toy tonight._ " - He venomously snapped, used his other hand to move her leg aside and force her to lessen up so he could get out of her before she could orgasm first.

" _Aweee… did I touched some sensible cord?_ "- She baby talked him and countered with even more poison in her words.-" _You know you'd never be anything but a sex toy at best for anyone else but yourself?_ "

He knew that she was well aware that he far too often had sex with his counterpart. Which to Joker was just another form of masturbation. However, he couldn't forgive her comments, not about the reality of his lack of love life, much less the comments about his dick's size.

He quickly got his hands under her belly and lifted her into that doggy position before getting all of his definitely not small erection all the way inside her ass in one thrust, but instead of hearing a cry, she let out some amused chuckles and lifted her ass trying to move her hips and meet his forceful thrusts.

Aria gasped, and taking the chance of his closeness, she arched her back and grabbed his belt to keep over her ass so he would grind instead of fully pull out. -" _That's it queens bitch. grind and entertain me. You serve for nothing else."_

He couldn't believe she was getting off from this. It was as bad as his counterpart! But if she wanted his weight on her so damn be it.

Black pressed all his weight on her to avoid her hands from moving and dropped himself over her and onto the bed and began grinding against her as much and as deep as he could. When she loudly yowled at the orgasm he didn't meant to give her, he got down to husky murmur in her ear -" _So you want me to penetrate you more, right bitch?_ "

" _Of course. That's what sex toys are for_."-She groaned in ecstasy and dug her sharp fingernails on his belly. - _"And that's the only thing you'll ever be to me now. So keep on and let me get more fun from you, you imbecile toy._ " - Defying him in a way that he never considered she would, she rocked her hips to grind against him.

When it was clear that she really didn't care or understand how important and irreplaceable she was, his frown hardened more if possible and he bit her shoulder again. She was not caring about how he was damaging her or how easy anyone could harm her in this world. He moved his hands to her chest to rip open the dress and expose her nip covered breasts to the cold air that was also humid from the storm that was raging as much as their tempers.

" _So you also wants to serve as nips clamps?_ "- Aria shocked her shoulder to make her big breasts jump around.

He pressed her tits hard and ripped off the burlesque nipple pasties without a care before his hands pressed, pulled and grabbed on her tits with harsh force while thrusting into her from below.- _"If those fucked up faceless freaks got hold of you, what do you think would prevent them from ripping your damn tits off, huh? Or ripping you in half? Shithead_ "- Black growled, more than pissed as heat boiled in his gut.

Both grinded forcefully against each other and when he felt himself almost ready for it, he tensed up, but she dropped her pelvis completely onto the mattress so he couldn't continue, and he dropped over her. This was her revenge for frustrating her with her first orgasm. She wasn't done yet. His attitude had angered her too much. Couldn't he see she didn't need or care for anyone? That she could handle anything and everything? She'd just have to show him.

Without him noticing, she ripped a small flower charm from her bracelet. Then she shot her shoulder up to throw him aside and transformed the charm into a little but heavy metallic device that she threw over him, and that when it impacted over his body, it released a high voltage dose that paralyzed the fearsome warden.

She stood and looked at his astonished eye, stepping aside and tapping his hard dick with the point of her heeled feet, getting the blade of the heel way to close to his balls. - _"I told you I'm the one doing you, Mr. dildo_." She then got over him with her legs parted and slid down on him again so her ass could get over his dick -" _Let me correct. 'Ass dildo'_ "- She sat down on him and got her ass so that his erected, and electricity hard penis would get smoothly inside her.

Joker could do nothing but look her breasts bounce as she impaled herself on his dick repeatedly and used him exactly as she had said, giving him rage enough to growl. He may have forced many but no one had ever forced Joker. Not even his counterpart ever topped, and he couldn't help but realize how wrong this was. He was supposed to be the one raping her! He had pushed her towards madness, surely. When did a foreigner ended up trying to rape the 'villain' of Wonderland!? That wasn't supposed to happen! Worse of all, the fucking bitch didn't comprehend what this was about. What everything in this world regarding her was about.

Thunder roared outside and Aria finally came with a loud groan while stopped her movements.- _"Oh Blacky, you look so nice all stiff down there. Too bad your uniform got damaged. Have I ever told you that I like it?_ _It resembles some uniforms from a very specific period of time in my world, a little kink to help you, 'little' toy"_.

Feeling a bit of control over his muscles return to him, Joker hissed trying to make his jaw move while she moaned. Would she have done this to any of those fucking dogs she killed? No. They would have dismembered her first before she got any chance. She was deranged. That was obvious. But that didn't change the fact that she was weak and vulnerable, and she would understand it once the paralysis ended, and that would happen soon as proven by his regained speech. - _"Do you even know that everyone knows that you are always alone? You are a fucking easy target._ "- To make his point more clear, he managed to procure a small upwards thrust into her - _"Without a holder's help you are all for grabs"_

She trusted her head forward to hit him in the nose and then spread her legs and lowered herself completely on him.- _"That's why I'm always on the move. I'll let that little bitch of Alice play fucking damsel in distress and cry for someone's help_ "

" _At least that bitch is safe_ "- He somehow managed to shoot forward and hold her trapped into a forceful hug against him. Looking at her in the eyes, he saw what he was doing to his only friend, even if such friend was an idiotic loner that still needed to be taught a lesson.

"And drawing attention to herself! Which serves me well!" - She supported herself on her knees and arched her back trying to twitch and turn her head away from him.

He roughly flipped her around so her stomach was pinned against the bed and then got his hard dick out of her ass, quickly removed the condom, and impaled her in the vag- _"And if all those shit's attention is on her then no one is there to fucking rescue you!_ "- He bit on the side of her neck and thrusted with renewed energy drawn from his own anger.

" _At least put on a new condom_ "- She actually wailed this time.

"If anyone else was fucking you do you really think he would care?"- He pushed her into a doggy position with her head and shoulders down and her ass up, one of his clear favorites. His fingers dug into her ass cheeks, spreading them to hold them firm in his palms, and she tried arching her back, which allowed him to enjoy the view of her gaping back hole. He had to admit that having the fiery mercenary so cutely defenseless was a turn on as much as that damn dress that she dared to use for someone else. If this was turning him on, then it would be so for anyone. He smacked her ass and appreciated how firm and rounded it was. No one else should be allowed to have her like this.

" _The farther away I'm from roleholders the safer for m_ e _. I'm better off alone._ " - She struggled a bit but otherwise remained uncaring to how he was trashing her. It might be his role to mess with the foreigner, but he was acting as if she was as weak as Alice. Or perhaps he wanted her to be like that? Dependent on a holder's help and protection? The main start of the game was Alice. It made sense. He wanted Alice too, but instead he was dealing with just the second foreigner. Aria hissed and arched her shoulders down, and plot her next move. - _"I bet you want to fuck Alice too even if you never chose to participate in her game, Joker."_

" _Oh Yeah!? Alone!?"_ \- He wanted to bit harder, to drill her with his dick and make her squirm in fear and pain. If he had to play the villain so be it; it was his role anyways. He needed to make her understand, dammit! AND WHY WASN'T ANYONE COMING TO SAVE HER YET!?- _"I would fuck her and any other bitch that offers herself to me, queen bitch"_ \- Black bitingly growled in response and bit her shoulder harder to draw blood as he kept thrusting. Seriously! Where the hell was the 'hero' who would come and save her from him, the villain?

Aria growled and starting to squirm, feeling the heated sensations bubbling up inside her as he tightly gripped her ass cheek with one hand while lowering himself over her to squeeze her breast to a bruising pain with in the other hand to hold her still so he could get deeper inside her. - _"Now that's just desperate and probably the reason you don't have a girlfriend._ " - Aria spat as she spread her legs some more, feeling a potential orgasm beginning to come, that she did her best to hide so he wouldn't pull out early like again or before she did her move.

" _I don't need one and I'll mess with you, foreigner. It's my role._ " Black stated. Even the idiotic, selfish and naive Alice was easily tricked and boringly predictable. Aria was not, and he wasn't sure what he really thought about her, much less that he was unable to express it clearly to the dimwit or that she didn't get it when he tried to demonstrate it as brutally as he was. Why wasn't she trying to get away so the game allowed someone to save her from him!?

" _Yeah!? Just the chance to do it with a foreigner? Why? Because only someone not from this world would not consider you the villain?_ " - She was starting to lose it completely. She had given him her trust as a friend and he view her as nothing but a potential fuck-" _How many women or men have done it with you without any utter motive, eh!?"_

Joker eyes widened. She didn't consider him the villain. Yet he didn't stop thrusting into her. -" _You are the only one stupid enough to do that._ " - He snapped back as he grinded deep and hard inside of her. She aggravated him to no end, she was simply too weird and confusing yet so simple and plain that it confused him. She didn't act in any way he could expect from a normal person. How could she not consider him the villain!?

" _Well fucktard! Friends are supposed to do that, Imbecile!_ "- She thrusted back to meet to his violent trusts. Was Joker, FREAK DAMN JOKER, really such an insecure imbecile!? She tried kicking him in the balls, but the attempt only ended with him dropping over her and both continuing the mad fornication on their sides on the floor.

Joker rolled on her back to gain full control and grinded inside her while she spread her legs to ease his invasion - _"Are 'friends' supposed to do this? Maybe you need someone to come and save you after all._ " -Black gave a quick glimpse to the entrance, almost expecting for some holder to come and save the foreigner from his clutches. But no one did. She didn't want to be saved from him. - "Looks like no one is coming at all" - He smirked, tightening his grip. No one was coming. She really was here for him and only him. Her devotion to him and this stupid friendship was as real as the rules. She was indeed stupid. - _"Looks like no one really wants you. Not that you want anyone anyway, kitten. You go psycho at the slightest hint of any emotion you do possess and drive everyone away from that heart of yours that you aren't even powerful enough to contain."_ He grinned, rolling sideways with her to give her chest a hard tap.-

" _The heck you're talking about, Joker?_ "- She made pressure with her legs on the floor in order to roll and end on top with him fucking her from below- " _Stop changing topics without stating nothing!_ "

His hands grabbed her nips and pulled on them as he arched his pelvis up to impale her like a butterfly. " _I'm talking about how you suck ass at being able to handle your own damn emotions, woman. Hell, you're probably the weakest woman I've ever met._ " He scoffed and growled. He needed to make her see that this was out of her control. That she needed to be saved.- _"For all the power you strive for, you can't even fucking handle your own damn heart or know what it wants, because you're numb as a frozen hell!"_ \- Black shouted as he pulled out and thrust back in fast and hard. _\- "Fucking understand that you are a powerless kitten that needs help!"_

" _What fucking emotions? And weak? Ha, when bullets fly around emotions aren't needed, they are just an impediment for rationality_ "- She howled and moved her legs so that her knees were at the sides of his hips and on the floor, allowing her some support to try and raise, only to be pulled back down over his chest. Joker was confusing her now. What did this have to do with damn anything!?

" _You can't handle the slightest bit of emotional shit, woman. You run with your tail between your legs at the mere sight of it."_ \- He rolled to the side and held her tightly against him. - " _Emotions won't kill you, your own actions will."_

" _And when did you fucking pass from sex toy to therapist!?"_ \- She struggled and tried to disconnect and get away or take another position, but he grappled her in place by locking his legs around hers. - " _If you want something just fucking say it. I can't understand when you aren't direct._ _O_ _ne of the things I fucking like about you is that you are direct, Black. So be fucking blunt!"_

" _You wouldn't know if it bit you on the ass. More direct and I'd be ripping you in two!_ "- He sneered and got his forearm on her neck while pressing forward her lower back so that she would arch, then thrusted hard and made her yowl.- _"Can't you see that the one you thought was your friend is raping you?_ "

" _And you want to do that too?"_ \- She used all her force to trust her pelvis up but he prevented whatever she was planning by pressing her down, and both rolled on the floor once again.- _"I'm the one raping you, fool! I don't care about sex, but you do._ " - She was frustrated, not by what was happening, but rather because she couldn't comprehend this anymore. Did he want something or not? Was it just sex for him? Why the heck didn't he simply said what he wanted to say!? She growled and tried kicking him- _"It's not as if you give a fucking damn, Black_!"- She then bit his forearm hard enough to draw blood.

" _AHH! DAMN BITCH! YOU DAMN, QUEEN BITCH!"_

" _IF YOU DON'T WANT ANYTHING BUT A FIGHT, FINE!_ " "- She struck all her weight down to set gloved palms over his belly. Her eyes shone with the digital hue of her synchronization, and she used her gloves to electrocute him with a heavy discharge that stunned him completely again but on smaller intensity than the first time.

He spasmed, but he wouldn't be paralyzed for long now.

Moving away from him, from the tip of her long braid her hands identified a triangular figure from the charms, and with a quick move from her wrist, she grabbed and transformed it into a combat knife that she swiftly used to cut the rope holding her arms bound behind her back.

Black shook his head, and still spasming, rose up. He barely had time to move aside when she came at him with the combat knife.

" _You could fucking get away the entire time!?_ "- Black growled and took a small jump back to get some distance. She could have escaped at any minute and yet she had allowed him to do that to her. ( _ **FUCKING IDIOT!**_ )

She threw a kick and he tried to grab her feet like he had done before, but she anticipated it and used her other feet to kick up in a scissor move and hit his hands away. He moved ahead to grab her, but she sidestepped and twisted her body with a flip that allowed her to step almost at his side in order to get her leg down and behind his knee, pulling him and making him fall to the floor over his back. Then she jumped on top of him to strike his head with the knife and he rolled away before grabbing her wrist as they both ended up wrestling on the floor for the knife held between their faces.

" _Don't fucking mess in my business if you don't care, ass toy!"_ \- She shrieked in his face, trying to use her full weight to push on the knife towards his throat.

" _Friends are supposed to care, imbecile!_ "- He spat while moving the knife away from his throat and then letting go of it so that the blade swiftly got impaled a hand away from his head. He then grabbed her wrists, one with each hand, and pulled them at his sides while her forehead collided with his.

Nothing but their growls and the raging thunder of the storm was heard. Both were panting heavily and their vision was connected red on digital glow until her eyes lit down and took on their olive green shade.

She harshly pressed her forehead against his. _\- "I'm an inhuman monster, Black. Don't mess with me or think me defenseless._ "- She didn't knew what to think anymore.

He moved his head, then quickly back down to get some space and headbutt her. - _"I'm the villain of this world, idiot! I'll mess with you if I want."-_ Hecouldn't take this shit anymore. Out of all idiocy... She a villain? A monster? Then what was he then? _-"You're not a monster, you're just a foreigner._ " - "Whatever he was, he wasn't any of that to her.

" _And you just play your role."_ \- She bit the tip of his nose and let go of the bite. Yeah, he was playing just his role, right? He didn't care... He...He did cared, didn't he? She had twisted him into that.

" _You're an idiot._ "- He tried biting her nose in response but she moved her head away, and released her wrists so his fingers could get entwined with hers. She was indeed an idiot. A selfish, greedy, extravagant, capable and resourceful dimwit of an idiot that had dared break into his life without any regard of who he was.

" _You're an imbecile._ " -She headbutted him with a hiss as her hands held tighter onto his'. Yes. He was a stupid, cocky, stuck up, overconfident, proud, fun and important imbecile that had somehow managed to make her care.

Another thunder roared and the lightning that impacted near painted the scene into black and white silhouettes. Except for their panting, both 'villains' remained silent and unmoving while looking each other deeply eye to eyes.

Both gulped down and then spoke their precious realization at the same time that their anger fade away. -" _But you're my friend"_.

They didn't need any words and they didn't wait. After a new heavenly discharge of light and sound, their lips crashed with desperation into a crushing kiss of acknowledgement. While her naked breasts pressed against his chest, his hands pulled her into a tight hug and their bodies collided while she got her finger tangled in his red hair. Mercenary and warden held onto each other and complied with the desire and need for closeness and mutual forgiveness. Whatever had happened previously was already passed water.

Aria pressed one knee between his legs and set the other outside his hip. Black rolled while hugging her so that he was on top and she didn't oppose. They didn't break the kiss until both of them were gasping for air, and when that happened, their eyes met again and both remained expressionless for the duration of a heartbeat before his mouth hungrily went to kiss her neck softly but eagerly. She moaned a small cute whine and pulled him into an accepting hug with one arm while pressing his head with the other to welcome his touch.

Joker purred and lightly bit her earlobe and she moaned and whispered his name. She was prompting his touch in a completely free and provocative way. There was no disgust and no reject. She wanted him no matter what and was ready to accept him completely this time.

" _...Joker…"_ -She scratched his back and twisted below him, moving one leg aside and allowing him complete access in granting compliance. Aria wanted her 'friend'. How many years had it been since she had any 'friendship'? Too many to remember or care, and it was most likely that Joker would be her one and only friend in what remained of her life. It was fine. Their weird friendship thing was more real, deep and honest that anything they might be able to say.

He stopped for a second to hover on all fours above her and catch the soft gaze in her eyes and the accepting calmness of her expression. With a small blush he looked a bit down to the ripped-off dress and her exposed breasts. Her nips were hard, showing that she was as willing to accept the impending act of conciliation as much as him. Joker grinned softly and felt himself getting hard, but beyond it he also felt a candid warmness in his clock.

The foreigner pressed both of her hands at the sides of her breasts to presented them to him, and he lowered his head to place soft kisses on her mounts while moving her dress' skirt aside and accommodating his pelvis to slowly rub his member over her pussy and get himself completely up again.

The merc played with his golden hoop earring and felt his erection setting over her entrance, the tip just barely poking her opened slid. He looked down and her and she understood the question. Black was asking her for permission, for her acceptance. She was aware that he wasn't even wearing a condom now, but even so, she couldn't fathom to reject her friend in any way. Not that it mattered. She wanted his friendship and she had her contraceptive chip, the hormonal intrauterine device and the subdermal implant as prevention methods.

As calm as she could be, she pulled him by his tie to steal a kiss that he took back as his hard shaft slowly penetrated her core and set itself in it's perfect case, all the way inside till his pubic base hit her pussy. She softly bit his lower lip and set her hands onto his shoulders while he began grinding in her insides before he began trusting halfway in and out.

He closed his eye and enjoyed this madness and her soft, needy embrace as he hardened his trusts but didn't increase the pace. Who would have thought it? Joker and a foreigner. This was their friendship. Sharing each other, letting themselves be used and enjoyed. A special toy for one another. She was the most riveting toy he could have ever wish for, and he wanted to keep this toy for himself. If he could, he would lock her away from all else. He kissed her neck again and felt her constrict her insides over him, and when he was about to cum, she surprised him by hooking her leg on his waist and forcing him to roll so that she was now on top and making pressure on him to milk his dick.

He pressed her ass down over him and with a roar, released his seed inside her, making sure to keep her there so that she took it all. She gasped and leaned forward to attack his neck while keeping her pelvis over him and rounding up her hips.

With the bright sensation fresh, he held her against his chest by the waist and let her round and grind herself over him to have her share of fun while he helped by trusting up and down; and when she roared her own climaxing release, he rolled again to set her on her back over the floor and moved to rest his back against the bed. He smugly enjoyed the view his most perfect and desired toy twisting in ecstasy on the floor. Aria Hadron Scherzi, the foreigner mercenary was a toy that he could deemed as beloved, and that would play with him with equal derangement.

" _Why the fuck do you insist on being all friendly with me, foreigner?_ "- That still baffled him somewhat. But for all her plots and plans, she never had tried using him. She was real and honest and he wasn't used to that; much less from someone so fragile when he was so harsh. Because despite her proving her sufficiency, she was still a vulnerable fragile toy that caused his emotions had run wild and rampant. HIS personal most favorite and valued toy ever.

She rolled to look at him and then crawled on all fours till she was in front of him right between his legs. She was still breathing hard, this had been intense and not necessarily because of the sex. She set her hands on his knees-" _I already told you_."- She looked away with what could be confused with a very small blush - " _And… I-m sorry if I-m not such a good friend… but I really value your friendship_ "

He grabbed her jaw and make her look him in the eye. _"I wonder how many fuckers you have told something like that"- J_ oker said on impulse and marveled at the clearness of her gaze. She still looked delicate and defenseless, but she also was indescribable altogether. He was somehow relieved that she wasn't as weak, even without her armor on. It would be a shame if she got killed.

With an impassive but completely truthful expression, she set her hand over his and leaned her head side.- " _None. You are the only friend or whatever I've had in many years._ "- Her hand dragged his down as she looked away again - " _Even though I'm not sure how to behave towards a friend"_

He looked at her but his eyes went to the big breasts that were hanging right at his reach. He wasn't good with emotional or spoken crap but he knew how to reassure her in a more direct way.- " _I know one thing you can do_ "- He smirked and got a hold of her tits, and gently began to rub them.-" **(** _ **I don't fucking know how to act towards a friend either because I've never had a real one before.**_ **)** I don't fucking understand how you want to get close to the most hated villain of this world…"

She blinked and returned his smirk with one of her own.- _"You ain't that bad, Joker. It's just your role_ "-She sat on her calves and used her hands to hold her breasts at the base and up for his grabs. _\- "And even so you are very important and needed for this world_. _I truly respect you for that. Without you this place would get chaotic. I think your role makes you more of an antihero._ "- She released one of her boobs and her hand reached for his dick and his balls, which she began to pet in exchange for the massage happening on her boobs.

" _Huh?_ "- He half questioned half groaned as his cock began lifting again under her attentions.-"Y _ou're a delusional, psychopathic fool._ "- He had never seen it that way, but it had been impossibly delightful to hear her say that. He stopped playing with her boobs and he grabbed her by the waist to help her sit over his lap. Now he knew that he'd do anything to make her say it again.

" _And I'm your best friend_ "-She beamed a smile and moved back so he could see how, with her legs parted, his erected penis remained just a few cms away from her crease. She maintained the distance and look at him in the eye with a look as intense as anything he'd feel.-" _Do you consider me a real friend, Joker?_ "

Joker grinned. He felt valued and appreciated. He mattered to someone. She cared for him and what he'd say, even if she didn't gave a damn about anything else. He moved his hips up to penetrate into her, signing this contract and connecting each other completely. She moved down and connected their bases, sealing this deal with actions in the same way and position than the night of the milky incident with the other side of Joker.

They shared their gazes and both smiled. All was forgiven and all was understood. This was their pact. This was their friendship understanding.

Even with a blush in his face, he couldn't look away. It was stupid but she had been the one to capture his clock and not him capturing her heart. At least not yet. He needed her, and he would find a way to keep her in this world to himself. He still had time. She wasn't the star of the game yet. - _"Yes, you damn paranoid idiot. We are best fucking friends._ "

She lunged forward to give him a thigh hug that reminded him that she had actually stab him in the chest with her heel blades.

" _Auch! Careful there!_ "

She saw his chest wound- _"Oops, seems like I got carried away_."- She smirked at him and eased herself on his erection up and down a couple times. - _"But you did too, so I guess we're even_ "- She smiled before she began licking the wound.

He grunted but a smile crept into his lips as his hands went to grab her ass again - " _Try not get yourself killed, idiot. I want my friend with benefits in good condition to play wit_ h"

" _Keeping myself alive is what I've been doing for years._ "- She put her hands on his chest and help him stip off his shirt. -" _And if you want to tell me something say it plain, literal and direct please. I really suck at interpreting or abstracting stuff"_

He kissed her forehead, and not wanting to wait, he began thrusting into her from below at an even pace.- " _Damn it, White is better for this soft and nice shit"_

She moaned and gulped down her increasing excitement as she took of his jacket and shirt - "Yes, he is." - She pressed herself down to make him stop for a second. - _"Don't ever try break my trust again, Joker. I won't be able to handle it"_

Joker gave her a reassuring hug and then got her up a second to remove his pants. Then he grabbed her, put his hands on her hips and guided her back on him as he set the pace of her riding . This time it wasn't forceful or harsh, they were being nice and comforting to each other, showing their gentleness and reliance that they would not show to anyone else. They didn't need any words to know or express that they had come to an agreement.

Her walls clenched on his dick, and every time he met her insides she made a movement with her muscles that pulled him in with a deliciously milking action, and again and again for a time that seemed to extend for longer than what he'd remember with any other woman, and that invigorated him in a way he had never felt. This wasn't just fucking, this was something personal, something special, something private between both of them.

Another thunder resounded in the sky when with a constraining pull on his balls he came inside her already stained insides; in his pleasure he pulled her towards him in a constricting hug, plunging inside her as deep as he could reach and grinding so that their genitals brushed with delicious force that made her return the hug and scratch his back, leaving red lines as she yowled her own rapture.

The sound of rain continued in the background as they remained embraced and rejoicing in the afterglow of their weird, deranged and special kind of friendship, until the sensation became a blurry warmness that reached deeper in their beings than the mere physical exertion.

He maintained his hug in a cuddly way while softly kissing the now purple mark on her shoulder where he had bitten. But then, noises of people storming in the place were heard. Among the commotion, there were a few shouts in a language he didn't know but that he recognized as Aria's original language.

Black's head perked up and he was almost ready to get up, but she gave him a swift kiss in the cheek and hold him down. _-"Don't worry, they're just my…. allies. They probably decided to storm in because I wasn't going out yet."_

He rose an eyebrow and looked at her with suspicion.-"Y _our allies?_ "

She shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes- "Of course. The plan is that I was gonna get the relic and information and then they would storm in here once I was out."- Her gaze went back at the door and then to the edges of the room, ensuring that the relic's effect was still in place.- _"You seriously thought I was so dumb as to come with no backup_?"

He deadpanned. She indeed had been prepared, and maybe he had overreacted… but he had been worried, so it was justified. He then remembered what had caused this- _"What about the relic? Why did you want that shit so much?"  
_

She gave him a weirded look - _"If I could activate it, then the possibilities were very nice. Keep myself safe while my allies arrived, set up an undetectable bomb, or later on to keep myself safe case things got rowdy._ "- She poked at his chest near the small stab wound.- " _See? I had things covered_."

With a fake frown, he puffed and lightly bit the point of her nose.

"Ouch! what was that for?!" - She 'accidentally' pressed her palm over the wound on his chest.

"For making me worry, fool."- He wasn't gonna give her the pleasure of seeing him squirm or even react. But he knew that his counterpart would enjoy that willing sadism on her part.

She huffed and held her nose high with her eyes closed- " _I told you I was fine._ "

" _Don't start again..._ "- One of his hands went down to her ass and a finger got inside her back hole. He grinned - _"Or starting again is what you want?_ " - His other hands slid to cup her breast and grab her nip to pull the mercenary towards him. He was tired, but he after a little play time he could get up again.

She smirked, and while playfully biting his earring and pulling on it with her teeth, her fingertip settled over the open wound and made pressure. She was already planning to also get a finger inside his ass as revenge. - _"If you think you can... We still have the rest of the time change…"_ \- She winked and then her expression turned so serious that it was funny. -" _And just so you know, you owe me a dress. In fact, an entire outfit._ "

Joker's expression was weird for a second before he laughed hard as he hadn't done in a long while.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Hoped you liked it. Although their definition of friendship is quite... lets say 'personal'; and I'm not sure that if both of them claiming to be raping each other is still rape. They just nedeed some anger management therapy XD**

 **Now you get why and how they go about their friendhsip and why in the romance real story** **'Wonderful Wonderful Romance: Of Jokes And Deals' Aria takes it that bad. Well, no matter how desperate White was; she DID warned him about not be able to take it if he were to break her trust and friendship. And that ended really horribly bad, didn't it? And now roles might have reversed and the villain becomes the hero and the damsel becomes trhe distress for the world.  
**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Help please: The questionarie

**The questionarie M shots.**

 **I would appreciate if anyone were kind enough to answer this questions or at least the ones you find most important or flagrant so that I can improve my writing and the next story (ies). I remind you that you don't need to leave your name if you don't want (hello guests!).**

.

* * *

.

 **Is the story BORING?**

\- Does any part seems to Drag?  
\- Are there parts that you skipped to get to 'the good part'?  
\- Do I over-inform or over-describe anywhere or anything?  
\- Was there anything that I could have Left Out?

 **.**

 **Did you Get it?**

\- Did you understand phrases / terms I used?  
\- If someone unfamiliar with this Fandom read this, have I explained enough for them to understand WHY everything was happening?  
\- Did you have to reread any part of the scenes to understand who was doing what to whom?

-Did I forget to mention something? Anything ? Are there any plot holes?

-Did the actions flow smoothly from one to the next, or did they jump as though something was skipped?

-Could you see why the characters were 'doing it' below the smut?

.  
 **Fluff Scenes/actions/Dialogs?**

\- Where there enough or too many?  
\- Were they too fast, too slow, or too (in)frequent?

-Is there any action/fetish/position/etc that you would like to see?

.

 **Do the scenes FLOW?**

\- Does one scene or action leads logically into the next?  
\- Is there enough downtime between intense 'scenes/actions' to allow it to build to the next?  
\- Do I repeat things (words, actions, positions) that don't need to be repeated?

-Could there be any other setting/place/situation for they to have 'done it'?

.

 **Is anything VISUALLY Confusing?**

\- Can you SEE every action clearly in your mind like a movie? (I really hope so... although it would be a porn movie XD)  
\- Could you SEE what the characters looked like?  
\- Could someone who was Not familiar with the fandom SEE what the characters looked?  
\- Could you picture the places/items that were described?  
\- Did I forget to describe anything?

.

 _ **During DIALOGUE scenes?**_

\- Could you see what the characters were DOING while talking?  
\- Did the dialogs made sense ?

-Did something they did/said got on your nerves and WHY?

.  
 **Did the Characters WORK?**

\- Do the characters ACT realistic?  
\- Does the Dialogue sound realistic?  
\- Do their Reactions seem logical & realistic?  
\- Could you feel the Emotions and feelings between the characters?  
\- Did the characters seem IN CHARACTER?  
\- Did the characters with powers USE them when it was needed?  
\- Do you like this characters/pairing and WHY?  
\- What character would you like me to do next (well, Aria would be the one doing them XD ) and WHY?  
.

.

* * *

.

.

 **THANKS, This would make me improve and that will give your better M shots. :)**

 **About updates: For the M shot's I ask for 10 or more reviews. Believe it or not this are hard work , not to mention that they have like 10 times more words than the chapters of the T rated stories.(around 10000 words each)  
**

 **Do remember that you can leave a smiley face and who you'd like next as a review too, but I would really appreciate and make us of any and all the feedback you give.**


End file.
